I'd Lie - SoRiku
by KrystalSteele
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's "I'd Lie". SoRiku; Rated T for mild language.


AN: The italicized writing is Sora speaking in Al Bhed. Here is the translations:

"Can I ask you something?"

"Didn't you and Demyx used to want to go to Luca and play your music?"

I hope y'all enjoy this(:

* * *

**_Sora POV_**

"Don't forget your keys this time, boys! I love you, have a nice day!"

Sora pulled on his jacket and grabbed his house key off the key ring. Then he raced his older brother, Roxas to the door.

"Love you too Mom, bye," the boys said as they got a blast of cold wind in their face.

The twins walked down the path leading up to their house towards Riku's car. Sora sat up front next to Riku while Roxas jumped in the back with his boyfriend, Axel.

Sora sighed happily when Riku turned the heater up and started to pull out of the driveway. "Holy crap, it's cold!"

"Yeah, no shit Shrimp. It's only the middle of December."

Sora turned in his seat to glare at the redhead, getting even angrier at the amused smirk on his face, "What did I say about calling me that?"

Just as Axel leaned forward to say something, Roxas jerked him back, "He'll remember this time, Sor. Won't you, Axel?" Axel muttered something unintelligible, then Roxas' mouth quirked into a half smile as he whispered into the other teen's ear.

Exasperated, Sora ignored them both and turned around. His eyes fell on the driver's, Riku's, perfect profile; the sides of his lips trying to hide a smile.

Whatever the brunette had started to say died in his mouth as he REALLY got his first look at his best friend after being gone for Winter Break.

For starters, Riku cut his hair. His long layered silver hair was now cut above his shoulders, similar to when they were kids.

Without the hair to distract your eye, you noticed his finely shaped face: the curve of his jawline, his impossibly long eyelashes that brushed against his high cheekbones, his full lips. Sora's eyes flashed back to his ocean colored eyes, full of amusement and confusion.

"Sora? Hellooo? You there, buddy," Riku asked lightly, snapping his fingers in his friend's face.

Sora blinked and blushed slightly, ducking his head a little, "I'm fine, Ri. What were you saying?" Riku smiled and said, "I was saying how fun the break was with Axel and our families, right Axe?"

"Fuck, yeah! I whipped his ass skiing down this one hill. You shoulda seen it, we were going so fast! You guys oughta come with us next year, it'll give us all time to catch up after Riku and I are at University."

"Sure thing, we'll be old enough to go without Mom worrying about us by then." Sora met Riku's eyes, more blue then green today because of his bright blue blitzball t-shirt.

"I can't believe this is you guys' last trimester before you're officially done with high school. Where are you planning to go for University, Ri?" Riku glanced at Sora before turning his eyes back to the road, "Not sure yet. Probably gonna go to Radiant Garden. My cousin Kadaj loves it there, says it's no Twilight Town, but that it's great and has one of the best schools around."

Sora nodded, then realized Riku didn't see it and mumbled, "Yeah, you're right...hey, Riku..." He then chewed his lip a little, looked back at Roxas and Axel engaged in their own conversation, and asked, "_Lyh E yck oui cusadrehk?_"

"Riku smiled and replied, "Sure, anything."

"_Teth'd oui yht _Demyx_iced du fyhd du ku du _Luca _yht bmyo ouin sicel?_"

Riku sighed, "That was two years ago, Sora." "So? Why can't you now?" "You know why."

Sora turned and looked away, pretending to be able to see through the foggy window. _I do know that your family would rather you go to Radiant Garden and go to college than to Luca. Doesn't mean I necessarily approve..._

"Sora, listen. I know that going and playing in Luca would be a great chance for Demyx and I, but we just can't. There's too much that could go wrong. Our parents would rather pay for a train ticket to Radiant Garden." "It used to be all you guys talked about. I just don't understand why you two would give up on your dreams so easily."

After that, Riku got so quiet, Sora had to look at him for a glimpse of what he was thinking about. But Riku's head was turned to face the road, his teeth gently chewing the left side of his bottom lip, deep in thought. Besides the fact that Riku and Demyx played wonderfully together, Sora missed hearing Riku sing. Not many people knew, but Riku had an amazing voice.

With Demyx singing and playing guitar as accompaniment, they were Luca material. Only problem: neither boy could afford the train ticket to Luca, the place to get discovered.

"Y'know..." Riku started softly, "You're right. I'd still love the chance to go... and I know Demyx would too. But just going away for college is gonna be hard enough. I'm really gonna miss you..." Sora's eyes widened at that and Riku stuttered, "Uh... I mean, I'll miss you and Axel and everyone else. Not just you, though you're included with everyone."

Riku stopped the car in the parking lot and was about to step out when Axel made himself known. "You guys, quit flirting! We're at school, tone it down some," Axel teased, ruffling up both Sora's and Riku's hair. Roxas laughed where he sat while the two boys in the front seat turned red and didn't look at each other.


End file.
